


Project Seeker

by Silencednight



Category: Original Work
Genre: Implied/Referenced Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-15 00:41:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14780373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silencednight/pseuds/Silencednight
Summary: A group of scientists come together to create a human weapon. A super soldier. But in doing so they have created a monster.





	1. Transmission

To: Marcus Watterson

From: Annabel Crawford

 

Dear Marcus, 

We have retrieved Everleigh from Sylvia. She is currently undergoing surgery to replace her eyes and wipe her memory. Her room has been prepared to your specifications. Sylvia has received her payment in exchange for the child and all previous evidence of Everleigh's existence has been dealt with, per your request. I hope you know what you're doing.

\- Annabel

 

 

To: Annabel Crawford

From Marcus Watterson

 

Dear Annabel,

Thank you for following the instructions you were given. And it is not your position to question me. I am your superior and you would do well to remember that.

-Marcus


	2. Entry #1

Project Seeker is underway. We have retrieved the subject and performed the necessary surgery to replace her eyes. She has been given the shots of genetic modifications. The subject is currently unconscious and will not wake up for quite some time as we are sending a sleeping gas through the ventilation slots in her cell so that the process of transformation will be easier.


End file.
